Gone
by Charlotte Pendragon
Summary: Emma was taken by Greg for a trade, Cora has big plans for Emma that will turn Snows heart as black as cole...


_**There probably will be a few Grammar mistakes so I'm sorry about that, thanks for choosing this story :) oh**_ _**and please review because they encourage me to write, If my first chapter doesn't have alot of reviews I delete it, so please review :D**_

_**Thankyou :) Oh, I update at least everyday or every other day so add it to your favourites list so ya know if I've updated :D**_

_**- Charlotte x**_

* * *

_Chapter One_

Greg smiled as the pretty blonde walk alone down by the public library, it was 11 o'clock and no one was around. She had just left the sheriffs office...what was her name? Tamara had called her Emma. Snow White and Prince Charmings daughter.

Greg walked out from the shadows and silently followed her, she was oblivious. Greg slipped through a short cut and rounded quickly into the alley, his timing was perfect.

He backed against the wall and waited until Emma passed, on her way back to her apartment. Greg swiftly jumped out and yanked her in. One hand covered her mouth while the other held her hands behind her back. Smartly, Greg had drenched his glove in a Chloroform and Emma would pass out. Greg held her still until Emma fainted.

He looked at her, she was gorgeous but he had Tamara so...

He scooped her over his shoulder and took discreet short cuts to the old fish shed in the forest, no one would find them, it was enchanted.

"Tam!" he called as he lay an unconscious Emma on a tatty sofa. Tamara walked out of the other room, "You got her,good" Tamara smiled. "I'll get everything ready" she disappeared back into the room.

Greg felt a little guilty but this was for his father. He removed Emmas jacket and jumper, she wore a red T-shirt and skinny jeans. Greg chuckled, he had _never _seen Emma in skinny jeans.

Greg left her shoes on and let her hair stay in the ponytail she had it in. "Greg, its ready" Tamara came out of the room and kissed him goodbye. Greg carried a still unconscious Emma Into the room. It was small and windowless, a metal bed was in the centre of the room.

Greg put Emma on it and strapped each arm and leg down before making sure it was secure. Greg smiled, this was going to be so much fun.

The small light was on and he waited patiently for Emma to wake up. Half an hour later he watched her stir.

Emma slowly came around and her eyes fluttered open, she gasped and her eyes widened. She went to move her arms but they where strapped down, she looked around in panic and anger.

Greg smirked when he saw her big blue eyes land on him, Emma didn't cry or scream she just growled. "Hello Emma, you where out for quite a while" Greg slowly made his way towards her as she lay down flat.

"What do you want?" she snapped. "You're going to tell me everything you know about your parents and the other magical creatures" Greg rested his hand on the metal bed.

Emmas eyes widened, "Yes, I know all about them and your going to tell me what you know" Greg grinned. "Wasted time Greg, I don't know anything" Emma smirked.

Greg slapped her, she looked momentarily shocked as her check reddened. "Yes you do, your the princess of their land" "I've never been there".

Greg growled and grabbed Emmas neck, squeezing slightly. "Tell us now and save your suffering" he said, "No" Emma wheezed hoarsley. Greg let go of her throat, "Dumb cow" he mumttered.

Emma coughed and looked around for a way of an escape but it was a tiny windowless room. Greg returned and jabbed something thin and spiky into Emmas arm, making her yell out.

"This...Emma, is something that will make you wish you'd died" Greg pulled out the needle he had jabbed in Emma. Emma felt cold, like snow was soaring through her veins. Then came the burning, Emma screamed.

* * *

David looked around the town, Most (Almost all) of the towns people where looking for his missing daughter. After she had vanished last night and failed to return, Snow had become frantic.

They had split into groups; Snow, Henry, Neal and David had formed one.

Snow was shouting her name as they looked down the mines.

"We'll find her" David reassured. Snow nodded teary eyed.

* * *

Greg was getting impatient. He'd injected her with that stuff 3 times, causing unbearable agony and now he was electrocuting her. Tamara hadn't shown face, Greg had told her not to.

"Tell me Emma and this ends" Greg growled. Emma was breathing heavily and sweating a little, "Go...to hell" Emma spat. Greg turned up the voltage.

"AGGGGHHHHHHH!" Emma screamed as the shocks shot through her body. "Damn it Emma!" Greg hit the table making her wince, He turned it up again and she screamed but still didn't give in.

Greg ripped the pinchers of her skin making her yelp. "You could just tell me and this ends, Why are you protecting these people?" Greg looked at Emma who had half closed eyes. She didn't answer.

Greg slapped her, "Answer me!" Emma whimpered. "I...there my family-" "They abandoned you!" Greg threw the chair up the wall. Emma closed her eyes, Greg tightened the straps and pushed a needle in her arm.

Emma really wanted to cry but wouldn't, she went cold and then the burning started. Emma screamed and screamed until it stopped, all the while Greg watched...waiting for an answer that would never come.

* * *

Henry looked at the posters pinned all over town: MISSING Emma Swan Age 28 last seen in Grannys Diner, contact number 07654321846.

A hand was put on his shoulder, He turned to see Ruby. "We will find her Henry, I had her scent until it disappeared but Snow and David won't let their daughter disappear" She led him away from Emmas photo and to the school bus.

* * *

Greg let Emma have an hours sleep and rest until waking her, she had circles under her eyes. "Emma...I didn't want to do this but I will, if you don't tell me" Greg said softly.

"Theres a diamond" Emma said weakly, Greg smiled. "And?" "It holds the key to...Storybrookes destruction" Emma didn't want to give in, but the pain was too much.

"And?" Emma remained silent. Greg sighed and walked into a cupboards. He returned with a gas canister. He turned it on and the gas came fogging out, He put a mask on and closed his eyes.

Emma felt the gas making her go dizzy and her lungs started to fill up. Emma coughed and choked while Greg stood there with his eyes closed and breathing through a mask.

Emma was about to pass out when the gas ran out, She went to move but couldn't. Emma realised with horrorthe gas had paralysed her.

"It's only temporary Emma" Greg reassured. He undid her straps and picked her up, she closed her eyes and felt herself flop against him.

He through her onto the sofa and went into a bag. He came out with Duct tape and other things.

Emma couldn't do anything as he taped her mouth, her hands together and feet. He then slung her over his shoulder and carried her to his car.

Emma was weak enough from the electrocution and searing pain.

Greg put her in his boot and shut it.

"Hi Greg" Henry's voice lit up. _Henry. _Emma felt tears escape her eyes, "Hey kid" "Have you seen my mom? She disappeared" "No, The last time I sas her she was in Grannys" "Ok...bye" "Bye".

Greg chuckled to himself and got in his car, Driving to the well in the forest he smiled.

* * *

Cora watched as Greg pulled up to the well. "Oh good, my delivery" Cora walked over as Greg got out of the car. "Here she is...the daughter of Snow White" Greg opened the boot to see Emma lying it.

Emma kicked at him but he dodged. "Yes...Thankyou, here's your payment and remain silent about our exchange" Cora made a puff of smoke appear.

Greg smiled as he picked up his dads cap, Cora had stolen from Reginas house. "Heres the potion, pour it on the hat, you'll find your dad" Cora waved him off.

Cora dragged Emma from the boot and watched Greg leave. Cora vanished into a puff of smoke, taking Emma with her.


End file.
